


The Sovereign of Brunhild

by OneSixSeven



Series: The Sovereign of Brunhild [2]
Category: Naruto, 異世界はスマートフォンとともに。| Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni. | In Another World With My Smartphone (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CoRRECT China, CoRRECT Japan, CoRRECT Philippines, CoRRECT UK, CoRRECT USA, Crossposted in Foxteller, Crossposted in Scribblehub, Crossposted in Web Novel, F/M, Female Haku, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Sasuke, High Fantasy, Multi, NarutoxHarem, Other, Overpowered characters, Polygamy, R-15, Touya MochizukixHarem, crossposted in Fanfiction.Net, crossposted in wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSixSeven/pseuds/OneSixSeven
Summary: After he died from an accident, he met an old face from his meeting with the World God.Gaining new allies and supporters from the start, Touya Mochizuki's story begins here.
Relationships: Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mochizuki Touya/Polygamy, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Polygamy, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Polygamy
Series: The Sovereign of Brunhild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663372
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is OneSixSeven/167/ SiegmundPenwolf (from fanfiction.net, Wattpad, Scribblehub, Web Novel). To those who don't know that much, I am that same guy. I have my files with me. I'll be putting my fanfiction here on this site.
> 
> I also published this in Wattpad, Web Novel, and ScribbleHub.

My grandfather once said to forgive mistakes committed by others, no matter how foolish it was, be it personal or not.

Then, to this day, when I was coming home from kendo club activity, an accident happened to me that led to me being spirited away in a place called Divine Realm or Paradise.

I am not religious or anything but I never imagined to be in this place.

A scene of two figures scolding a slightly embarrassed old man came in after regaining my senses.

"Last ten years via Earth time, we've forgiven you because you gave us a form of compensation by making us one of our kind which came with a small responsibility for us we hold no problem with." One of the two fox mask-wearing figures who were sitting beside the old man, to be sure, the guy clad in dark blue kimono scolded the old man. "But to think a small accident caused death to our childhood friend, I am not sure of you but I know you are a good person who did mean it...again. I am really expecting it with my eyes, to be honest."

"I am with him on this again. " added the figure wearing a grinning fox mask. "Still, you should have watched over your surroundings because we are wary of evil gods messing things up."

The old man sighed, "Alright, you two, I promise to let my assistants do bits of my workload for easing up."

"Thanks, old man." the grinning fox mask-wearing figure said.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

'Wait a minute, Naruto? The late Naruto Namikaze who died along with uncle Minato ten years ago!? I learned their clan's swordsmanship for that sake as a way to honor our bonds.' Surprised at the newfound information, I decided to ask them a question. "Pardon me for the interruption, but old man did you say Naruto? The Naruto I know of is a good childhood friend of mine who died ten years ago alongside his cousins and his father. He came from the respected Senju-Namikaze clan."

The old man let out a smile at my question, " Why, yes. He's here alongside with Tobirama right now."

Having said that, both figures removed their mask much to my surprise.

"It's nice to see you again, Touya-nii. I never imagined it'll be today but still, I missed you. " the first figure who looked about 13 years old Japanese, got shaggy silver-white hair, red eyes that suddenly switched electric blue for a second and an expression of slight composure after removing his mask.

'Surely, that's Shiro "Tobirama" Senju-Namikaze. One of Naruto's cousins.' Nodding, I let out a smile."Well, for my part, the 'accident' somehow made me accept my fate of having died from that. Seeing you guys here, I am at least happy to have a friend here."

"Well, at least there'll be another compensation from old man, again." added the unmasked second figure, Naruto(?), with an amused grin as he added more, "I'll take it from here old man of what will come."

"Okay."

"Firstly, you know us Touya-san, so I'll skip it."

'Well of course, I have because I took it as an effect of nature or so.'

"The old man here is one of the gods, to be exact, World God. He's here to make amends by sending you off to our world which is in your father's word, a somewhat magical fantasy world, for living life there like some reborn isekai protagonist or so similar to our reality. Second- " pausing for dramatics, Naruto grinned for a second while Tobirama looked like about to break a chuckle.

That familiar grin of his, where did I figured out? And why do I have a bad feeling about that?

"Your newly reconstructed body is made from divine material and energy making you a god-like us. Think of it like surgery and conversion, only to be added with fantasy and RPG elements."

'What!? Despite me not being religious, I became one right now - a god. A literal living one to boot!'

"And about the 'issue' that you might not anticipate for that, everything is a Chuck Norris Seal of Approval from literacy and all essential crap," added Tobirama as he lent me his fancy katana by throwing it at my direction to catch which I caught it without problem and effort much to my surprise

"Which means, you have a chance to request a 'cheat' from World G-O-D himself. For us before you came here today, we asked things for ourselves that is for you to figure out~" said playfully Naruto while the revealed World God looked at me, waiting for a request.

Letting out a smile of resignation at my changes, I spoke as I pulled out my smartphone from my pocket. "I would like to use my cellphone in that world."

"Consider it done. By the way, Minato asked me the same thing before you hohoho~"

"EH!?"

At the age of 15, with this meeting, my life today as a former student and Japanese became almost a fantasy literally.


	2. Day 1 – Pt. 1

Arriving at one of the rooms via Naruto-san's [Gate] null spell after I entered the warp, the room itself, from my impression, was a fusion of Japanese and West because of a suit of said combo armor standing there without any weapons or shield.

That armor alone made me think of lightly armored infantry similar to some anime trophes about the story itself set in fantasy. I expected it to be somewhat an enhanced or something like that.

"Welcome to the Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia, Touya." being the last to arrive, greeted Naruto with a cheeky smile. "Our country, Elementalia, is a hidden international superpower in this world made by our own hands when we first started as adventurers that led us to being us today. The development of it was mostly started by Tobirama and Dad followed by anyone who share of our just cause and Will of Elementalia. In this sovereign country, I am renowned as Naruto S.U. Elementalia, the Crown Prince of Elementalia and proud member of Imperial Blades."

'He-he's a royalty? Does that mean Minato-jii is the current monarch?' Staring at his posture when he did that, Naruto looks so happy at what he said. I did not know why but I figured it has something to do with his being an Imperial Blade I think. His hair though went from blonde to snow white suddenly.

"And I am Shiro S.N. Elementalia, the Second Prince of Elementalia, the current Lord Commander of Imperial Constabulary, member of Imperial Blades, and Minister of State. The throne of emperor, I hold no interest for eternity." playfully said at the end, Tobirama, Naruto's younger cousin, introducing himself to me once more as his eyes turned blue from red to a point that I could have mistaken them as siblings.

"Oh, you could have mistook us for brothers with our true forms, ne Touya-nii?" playfully chirped Tobirama with a grin as he magically swapped his clothes with a single snap that he wore was a blue modified Westernized samurai armor with his happuri having a clan crest that showed his status of Elementalia Imperial House member. "Well in a way, yes. Did I forget to mention that I have a thing from being a god that allows me to view any time and space no matter how 'past' and 'future' it is? "

"Is that so?" I asked with interest at the powers as being a god. Being a newly made god, I would like to use these powers responsibly against anyone who I couldn't beat 'normally' provided those threats dared to do something like assassinating someone I cared. My grandfather told me to be responsible, so yes I'll be using that surprise as my last card since a great power comes with great responsibility.

"Yes, Tobirama has that," replied Naruto for Tobirama's question as his clothes looked the same as Tobirama's except his was silver and got surcoat bearing the same crest hanging on to it like a jacket. "Anyway, this room we're at belongs to one of the castles in Elementalia, to be exact, the capital city of Uzu. This castle serves as one of my offices both as the Crown Prince and an Imperial Blade. So it should be no problem because I owned it besides being near one of the places I want to show you in this beautiful country. "

"Oh? Why, thank you, Naruto-san. "

"You're welcome. Now, please follow me for the change of clothes because we don't want you to stand out with your school uniform, yes?" said Naruto with a smile while Tobirama looks at my uniform curiously before shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course."


	3. Day 1 – Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

After done changing, the two cousins led the way out of the castle. While having an 'adventure' along the way inside the castle, I saw maids and servants going in and out the room, some kind of squad of patrolling soldiers(?) clad in white colored cloth type light armor making rounds like a unit similar to UK's Queen's Guard/King's Guard who gave a salute to both Naruto and Tobirama when they saw them, other house staff and so on.. When I asked Naruto about those guys in white, he smiled while Tobirama himself grinned.

"They are the **[Imperial Guards]** , responsible for guarding every single royal property in the kingdom including us, members of the **[Royal House]**. " said Naruto which Tobirama nodded in agreement. "They may look like 'ordinary' soldiers to others but they have state of the art standard equipment and more capable in their own right. Also, they are also well-disciplined and trained to a point that they won't dare to commit war crimes behind our backs."

"Oh. Is there more similar units similar to that?" I asked them with interest.

"Its classified, Touya-nii. They are to ensure everything even if it's a foreign envoy coming any part of the kingdom herself. They have official other uniforms you know~" teasingly replied Tobirama while grinning which Naruto himself almost chuckled. "Unless you plan to run the country or create one, I won't mind sending myself or a friend who is a fellow god as your adviser. We'll make it into a respectable country in no time."

 _'That would be awkward. And I am lacking knowledge in various laws and governance thanks to this.'_ I thought sweatdropping. It may be World God's fault but I am weak against gentle old men and with the cousins' assurance of the old guy not being that bad, I am happy. "Thanks but I don't really have same plans like that. Running a country? Not really my thing for now because of my 'case'."

"I understand, " replied Tobirama with his 'disappointment' alongside Naruto who was trying to think an idea. " I guess the only way to make you ready in this world is by registering you to the **[Adventurer's Guild]**. We are all adventurers from the start afterall."

_'Adventurer's Guild, huh? At least I am saved if it is the same nature as some novels I read.'_

"Indeed." concurred Naruto. "But you, Touya-san, need training to be prepared for that especially _'our case'_ because this world has more things unexpectedly. Also, please understand we are aware of you being trained by grandfather in the way of our clan's sword back then. Think of like giving you more help in this world as a friend."

 _'I haven't been seen them for a long time..they really missed me so much.'_ " Alright, I'll accept." I said with a smile.

Naruto smiled in return. "That's great."

"I am glad too," added Tobirama with same smile.

 _'At least I have reinforcements from them.'_ Having looked at Tobirama's figure, he opened the door in front of us and faced us with same smile. That door must be one of the exits in this castle...so much time for chatting while walking.

"Thank you for company, Naruto-nii and Touya-nii. I still have someone to teach magic and technology, all things connected to it. I really have a pleasure with this experience to be honest."

"You are welcome anytime, Tobirama."

 _'Wait, I thought he's one of the princes? Is he really that busy? I haven't seen the Namikazes for a long time..how sad. But yeah, I'm gonna be seeing them now and then in Elementalia.'_ I smiled at him. "Thanks, I feel the same Tobirama. Take care."

With him gone, I asked Naruto-san about it that made him let out a grin.

"It's something memorable. A country very far away from here, Regulus, sent one of its princesses here to study magitechnology under Tobirama after the diplomatic mission there was a success. The princess herself was interested in it from the start before that mission afterall. So it makes sense to put Tobirama as a teacher since he's multi-talented like me except more knowledgeable and more experienced. I also heard good things about between them. " Naruto put on his coat and gave a spare one to me which I took and put it on. "I don't really mind it. But the current Regulus Emperor's character I heard he's that kind of prideful..it'll take time to change himself something new for the betterment."

"I see did Tobirama acknowledge it?" I asked.

"He sure did because of his magic eyes that also sees time. He's not like those fallen politicians and leaders who became corrupt because of having a stupid husband or wife or any, you know." Naruto pointed out as he gave me a real life example of a country's almost Prime Minister. That party leader he mentioned, was an excellent politician, prodigy and a war hero who hailed from the country's "Solid North" but due to the man's marriage with the former Ms. Universe woman who represented the country and being blindly in love, he became rotten because of the woman's scary spending habits. It was said according to the country's historians and alternate historists, Naruto added, if not for that country adopting a parliamentary system way earlier used by our former country and the better off ones with it, that country would have been ruined because of that disgraced prodigy as the country's Prime Minister which thankfully he didn't. Currently, the said country he mentioned as an example was well-off and having excellent relations with our former motherland, Japan and the rest of the world there.

"And now you know why we have those gifts from the old man, Touya-san." concluded Naruto that made me aware of those gifts I have, " Besides having a country we created but crumbled to dust from corruption because of not putting meritocracy and transparency measures in the system, the last thing we need and fear as a person, is marrying a wrong woman."

"I-I see, I'll keep that in mind." I stutteringly replied while replaying a memory of what my older cousin said to us after marrying a wrong woman because of loveless shotgun marriage due to himself knocking the girl up. It was really crazy and scary. Thinking about his state of despair and drinking sake and alcohol to drown those bad memories of that bad excuse of a woman, I really hoped that I won't become one.

"Don't end up like me, don't marry wrong a woman." replayed a mental image of my cousin to us, his younger cousins, in that very exact day. He drowned himself in alcohol. It really was buried in my memories as a reminder and a caution to marrying a woman and spending a life with her as a whole.

"Excellent, it's time to give you a tour first. Oh, by the way, polygamy is legal in this world provided you are financially responsible."

"WHAT!?" Surprised at the discovery, I looked at him to check if he's joking about it.

Grinning, he shook his head.

\- - -

"From here, if you see the very center, there'll be the construction of a monument dedicated to the victims of slavery, abuses, and oppression from tyrants before Age of Elementalia which is today and right now. It'll be done around two-three months I think. " stated Naruto with a neutral smile as he told me how he and his party, the "Will of Fire", led by Minato-jii liberated this once-anarchy-infested lawless troubled land with the help of people and lords who were of good character. According to him, they killed lots of 'bad guys' and it was tricky to get in especially the first place they liberated, the renamed **[Royal Territory of Fire]** , due to the lack of peace and order including the presence of numerous brigands and bandits at that time.

I commented, "I am really glad I wasn't there with you guys. I could have struggled a bit, pacifying this land and dealing those corrupt assholes."

"If only you know the taste of first-kill after getting used to killing orcs and bandits..." muttered Naruto, shaking his head. " Right, if you look at your smartphone's GPS or map, it'll say a place and what country. Come and try it, I promise you no one except those who haven't visited my country will stare at your 'artifact'."

 _'I guess so..'_ Seeing his infamous Namikaze grin at play, I didn't hesitate to pull out my smartphone and entered "Uzu, Elementalia" on the map's search bar. The result came with the very exact size of the country itself and our current position. I even did not expect the kingdom itself to be that much bigger than the combined countries even the Roman Empire from our previous world.

"Well, what it did it show?" asked Naruto while curiously looking at me.

"It showed names of various places captured within the capital city." I replied.

"Okay, try again. This time try zooming it and tell me what you see. The old man if I am right did a good job."

Zooming in the map, I saw names belonging to various establishments including how much time to reach it. This upgrade of my cellphone done by World God-san, I wonder if I can add something like searching any object or persons. It's possible maybe, but I have to ask Naruto or Tobirama about magic stuff.

"It showed nearby establishments. " I said, " We're somewhat within a distance of **[Higurashi Weapon Shop - Uzu]** , **[Ichiraku's - Uzu]** , and **[Artiste's Clothing - Uzu]**. I can name more but I didn't expect there's underground establishments beneath us. I really was surprised to see such thing possible considering that this world is like a world of sword and magic."

"It's magic and science, a practical product from it." explained Naruto. " Though not many can understand combining knowledge at first glance, Elementalia itself intend to teach those subjects only to the engineers, technicians and mages of her trusted allies and partners, not shady countries like Sandora and Yulong. It's really scary if you see someone dared to create a better version of nukes combined with magic, you know."

 _'Sounds like those two countries are that bad. Let's hope not all of those inhabitants are.'_ "I-I would rather dispose of someone who created it before it's too late." I shivered at the mental picture. Recreating a nuke or any weapons of mass destruction (WMD) combined with magic in this world? I'll stop someone like that because of the possible it can cause. My former world already experienced wars in the past. There should be at least no similar scenario in this world hopefully in our time.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed as his coat get fluttered by the winds. " Even a country like this has someone to do 'those deeds' since we were told by genuine account about horrors of 'it'. So far, not a single person can make one unless they're Tobirama and a couple of others I know."

"Others besides Tobirama-san?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out later, Touya-san, " replied Naruto with assuring small smile. " Let's go visit **[Higurashi Weapons & Armor Shop]** for your weapon,... I know a friend there. I'll be paying your first 'normal' gear including the 'other' one after the tour."

"Wait, I can't take advantage of your kindness and our friendship for -" Before I can finish it, he suddenly head off to that direction with that grin.

 _'That guy, he reminded me again how we first met as children.'_ While going after that former blonde, I could not help but to smile. It brought back some good memories for me that time when Minato-jii became a neighbor back then. It's kind of normal thing, playing together with the cousins and other stuff we did before news of Minato-jii's accident. I am personally happy to see them alive in this world. I really hoped that to make use of what I learned and trained from Soujiro-jiji about **[Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style]** to use in this world by seeking more combat experience especially battles solely focused on kenjutsu since I already competed in kendo tournaments and sparred with fellow students and clansmen back then before this.

 _'Gonna thank my kendo training for this. But I need to improve more.'_ I thought, understanding what it meant to have a 'cheat' in a form of literal body of a god and having past life memories including a useful gadget.

"Took you minutes to catch me," jokingly commented Naruto, watching me with a grin and not winded while giving a candy to a 10 year old blonde boy and 8 year old brown-haired girl who thanked him and his kindness which Naruto surely had told them to be a good person and cover each other earlier or along those lines I think.

"You went ahead suddenly without warning. " I replied back cheekily.

Looking at the shop itself in front of us, my first impression of it was it's a European-styled house with at least 5 floors if I am not mistaken. The color scheme of it used an imitation of narra tree that I almost mistook the building was made out of wood and others of burnable materials made from plants. The shop sign itself got words **"[Higurashi Weapons & Armor Shop]"** with a background drawing of what appeared to be a recurve bow between Weapons & Armor. It even got an "Open" sign for an obvious indication of the shop being ready to start their business operations during their hours.

"Let's come inside." Opening the door, he gestured me to come inside first which I did.

Inside the store itself, I saw various weapons from melee to ranged types and store employees ready to take questions and inquiries. Out of all the staff within, there's a brown haired girl with her hair tied up into buns. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. She was all checking the products and employees nearby until Naruto came right behind.

"Hey, Ten-chan are you- OOF!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

When she saw him, she temporarily stopped what she's doing and came over him as she hugged him.

"There, there, I am here Ten-chan. You missed me that much already?"

"I-it's not that I missed you, you tease."

 _'Ohohoho I sense something between them.'_ Watching them amused, I thought of planning giving them space and opportunity but it was short-lived when Naruto introduces me to that shopkeep(?).

"Ten-chan, this is Mochizuki Touya, or Touya Mochizuki. He's my childhood friend. Touya, this is Tenten Higurashi, one of my fiancees. " said Naruto to her about me and then to me to her.

"Nice to meet you, Touya-san."

 _'I see..she's one of Naruto's fiancees. I am not gonna question about it since we both have that ability.'_ "Nice to meet you too, Tenten-san." I replied.

"So, Naruto-kun," said Tenten, " this is the Touya Mochizuki you talked about from 'your homeland'. "

"That's right, Ten-chan." answered Naruto with serious tone, grabbing her right hand affectionately.

"Which means..he's one of _'you',"_ said Tenten in understanding which for a second I thought she blushed.

"Hai," replied Naruto. " he needs a _'normal'_ weapon for his adventuring and so on. He also recently arrived today."

"A 'normal' weapon, huh? Touya-san have you ever held a weapon before?" asked Tenten for inquiry.

"I did." I replied. "It's back when I trained swordsmanship at the age of 9..no actual serious combat experience. I did bits of archery though but I am more accustomed to the sword than a bow."

"Alrighty, follow me please."

Following her, she led us through various sections of this establishment. From swords to bows or any weapons typically found in fantasy worlds and stories written by authors from my former world, they're all different because of design and enchantments. The one thing I figured about one of them, an example, a metallic bow was that it looked like a modified Hankyu for more efficiency and mobility alongside its placed enhancements and works from magic. I figured buying that but arrows will be a problem because I don't intend to create a cheat item that might be considered as "UnliQuiver" from my use of divine power for that case.

"And here we are, the sword section where non magical swords and magical swords are located. They are reasonably priced in our store." said Tenten as she introduced to her store's various swords.

'I am not sure what to pick but I need the other side blade to have an edge too like a double edged sword. A hybrid katana with a balance will do for me. I have to test it out first though.' I thought, trying to recall every piece of my personal kenjutsu style out from **[Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style]** I used in every competition and training session with Soujiro-jiji, the cousins' grandfather.

"Do you have anything to pick from, Touya-san? The room here got controlled access." asked Naruto, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"That, I might. it's something like a hybrid of a katana and a European bastard sword." I replied.

"And that is?"

"Well.." I showed them the picture of a "Falmsertanna" and measurements of it. That thing, an item I desire, I intended to buy it for my graduation gift after school and memory. Also, that product, straight-edged katana-broadsword hybrid that combined the cutting ability of a katana and the balance of a broadsword, was sold by a company called "Swords of Northshire."

"We don't have that in a shop but I can make one right now." said Tenten who appeared to be interested in that weapon's design I showed to her. She then looked at my friend, her fiance, as she asked Naruto a question. " Naruto-kun, you have **[Elementalium]** with you, right?"

"I have, my dear Weapon Princess~" said Naruto to her which in turn earned a blush from her. "I always have it in my person. And I know what you are thinking. Hey Touya, here's a non-elemental spell I'll be showing you, it's **[Storage]**. Storage is really handy for us especially our 'kind' and yeah, it's literally storage in function and name."

Pulling out something from a wormhole near him, I saw a piece of transparent metal alloy laying in his hand. I sensed this metal got divine energy.

_'...I am not sure what to do anymore. That metal is game-breaking!'_

"Will this do, Ten-chan?" teasingly asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Tenten, "Touya, you mind Naruto-kun holding your artifact for a while? I need to get the exact details of the picture including the measurements. I'll be needing you for a final step so I'll be calling you, yeah?"

"Sure." 'I hope he won't discover things in my browsing history there...' Watching Naruto applying spells to cover the area after he's done laying down the alloy on the table, I tried not to think him checking my cell's internet browsing history. But again, this matter was serious.

"Alrighty, I got everything from detail to all. Now it's time to work - **[MODELLING]**!" Clapping her hands eagerly, she did the magic of the mentioned spell on the 'divine' alloy that formed the shape of a weapon I desired.

"Touya-san, now! Use 'that'! I am immune to it because of Naruto-kun!" Calling me out, I snapped out from surprise of her being immune to that god stuff as I made my way there.

"So how do I do 'that thing'?" I asked Naruto

"Think of like going Super Saiyan similar to that manga." answered Naruto.

"I see..you'll be helping me with this, right?"

"Yep. Now use that feeling. I'll be helping you guide that energy towards your new weapon so that you can use it as your own and no one else."

 _'Mmmm,'_ Using the mental picture as guidance, I released the 'other energy' I have in my body and shaped it like an armor around me that made me sense my hair grow longer mid-back.

Coming over by Tenten-san's side, I placed my divine energy coated hands on the product.

"BOOM!"


	4. Day 1 - Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of "Day 1".

After it resided, the product stayed in the table like it never happened to it and the table itself because of a small boom reaction.

Generally, I expected the thing itself would not cause such an effect like pouring cold water over a recently-soldered part of any objects that required soldering. But I thought it’s because of my control on my divine energy that itself needed fine tuning.

“Touya,” called out Naruto-san. “Despite your needing a training in ‘that’ from what I’ve observed which surely Tobirama would agree with me as his cousin, I wanted to say congrats for your first divine weapon armament.”

“Thanks.” I grasped the weapon in my hand and looked at it, then stored it with **[Storage]**.

“If you’re not, your smartphone iis well..what is considered to be a divine artifact like your weapon because you know..divine power is involved..” stated Naruto with the infamous Namikaze grin at play. “You should at least be aware since ‘he’ granted your request the first place.”

_‘What!? I didn’t expect that besides being a god.’_

“Also, since Uncle and Aunt,your parents, were doing fictional work, I thought that you have at least an idea of what real life cheat means in this type of our magical fantasy world we live in.” Naruto-san smiled and held Tenten’s hands. “Touya, I am thinking we should have you with the Imperial Constabulary for your combat experience and real life situations involving blades and magic. As for us, we’ll take care of your god stuff.”

 _‘I can handle that..at least I’ll be better than the greenie deployed in a battlefield.’_ I thought before asking him a question, “Okay Naruto-san. If you don’t mind, what does the Imperial Constabulary do?”

“They’re basically military police, think of our former world’s Finland’s Sotilaspoliis being here.” explained Naruto. “The current commander is Tobirama himself.”

“I thought he’s one of you, the royal family?” I asked him, surprised at the discovery.

“He is. He got various jobs too.” answered Naruto.” I have things to do too besides being the Crown Prince, you know. But he’ll not be in that position until someone worthy gets appointed.”

“Right..is there something else I need to know?”

“Very plenty. “ Putting on his coat, Naruto opened the door. “Touya, I’ll be getting you a ‘normal’ weapon. That new sword of yours can only be used against those pesky Phrase freaks because ..it’s godly sharp.”

“I understand,” I said as I nodded affirmatively. “Can’t I have a sparring partner for swords and learn various spells?”

Naruto smiled as he watched the flag wavered. “I know someone besides Tobirama. I am sure that will not be a problem. Trust me.”

“Okay if you say so.”

“Excellent, let’s go to a place I know for your tour - it’ll be the last before we go back.”

 _‘Look away..that’s right look away.’_ Seeing them, I looked away at the other direction and brought out my smartphone.

 _‘What!? There’s functional full-dive VR now?’_ Hiding my surprise at the new trend, I scrolled down.

_‘Thank you for your service and entertainment..I enjoyed your songs since childhood.’_

“Touya, you done now? I hope you aren’t reading that is in the same league as Icha Icha Paradise because if you did, it’s best to use it with someone who you plan to marry~.”

“Wha-?” Snapping my attention, I saw Naruto chuckling with Tenten blushing at what Naruto said.

“Icha Icha Paradise?” I asked Naruto in a hushed voice.

“It’s..”

After he finished his explanation, I shouted at him with embarrassment and blush present, “No it’s not that!”


	5. Day 2 - Pt. 1

On the training grounds, a towering figure of a man in charge of sparring with me using katanas only took some time to discard his toothpick away from our direction.

The unmasked samurai himself wore a black kimono similar to those samurai characters I’ve seen in Japanese movies.

His weapon was a katana.

The masked wolf beastkin-elf samurai spoke monotonously as he put back his mask, “Mochizuki Touya-sama while the swordsmanship skills you showed earlier are impressive, the only thing you lacked is battlefield experience. I know His Majesty Prince Naruto-sama told me you were self-taught and took part in those contests in your hometown but the world here got battles that involved risking life especially taking subjugation quests and others. Your reactions are okay but your blade needs a controlled deceiving edge.”

“Thanks for your advice, Setsuna-san.” I replied to the Imperial Blade dispatched by Naruto as I sheathed back my blade. “By the way, are there some establishments in Elementalia that can be good..for giving out gifts?”

“In Uzu, Touya-sama?” the Imperial Blade member asked.

“Yes.”

“Let’s see..there’s plenty of shops in the kingdom.” Setsuna had a thoughtful look.”If it’s to introduce Elementalia to your friends you made from your adventure someday, it all depends on the type of person who they are. Confections, equipment, clothing...the world itself has a lot to offer, Touya-sama. Anyways as for your abilities and my evaluation, you only have to pick who your friends are and who isn’t because there are types of individuals out there who would misuse your prowess..”

 _‘Yep, I have to remember that especially what happened to my older cousin.’_ I thought about my older cousin marrying a wrong woman in my former world before thanking the Imperial Blade member’s thoughts and evaluation. “Thanks for your insight and guidance, Setsuna-san.”

“You are welcome, sire.” monotonously replied Setsuna with a hidden smile behind his mask.

“Say, is there something off about Kisame-san?”

“No, not really. Kisame-san and others are just being themselves once you get used to it.”

 _‘How can you say that like it's a normal thing?’_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

For a typical anime fan, they say if you want to look for an onsen in another world, you have to look for a Japan-like equivalent country that has it or go look for a hot spring and secure it.

In this world, there’s Ishen, this world’s Japan-like country, and Elementalia, a westernized Japan.

The current Ishen was as far as I was told by the Namikaze-Senju cousins, does have a onsen establishment because it mirrored our former world's history.

The current lords currently showed a reflection of the Sengoku Period there in Ishen. If history would go parallel there in this world, maybe Minato-jii or Elementalia would do something about it because knowing him and his clan back on Earth, he would not let innocent lives be lost from the incompetence of a leader and hunger of the hypermilitarist-ultranationalist leaders to the likes of Tojo Hideki and former North Korea’s last dictator.

“Aaah~ A good ol’ hotspring after doing work is the best! It’s been so long besides taking shower in the palace!”

A silver haired blue-eyed man who said that, bore a semblance of Minato-ojisan and Koujiro-ojiisan except that his hair was a mid-shoulder length. His current expression was satisfaction of reminiscing good memories of the past.

The man’s name was Senju-Namikaze Shin-oji, Minato-ojisan’s younger brother who recently got resurrected by World God alongside Aoi-obasan, Tobirama’s birth mother.

As far as I was told, they were here before me.

“Etto Shin-ojiisan, is it true that you are better than Minato-ojisan in kenjutsu?” I asked him, interested in his story and feats told by Koujiro-jiji.

The man smiled, “Well, you can say that Touya-kun. But Minato-aniki can still give me a fight...I am sure it’s Pops being Pops when he told you back then before _‘this’_.”

“I guess so..” I said as I asked a question. “By the way Shin-ojiisan, do you think I am ready to become an adventurer?”

“It’s no doubt you are ready Touya-kun. I saw everything you did with Pops ‘there’ after an oopsie caused by a certain ‘someone’. ” replied Shin-ojisan with an easygoing smile. “But yeah..picking the right companions with your prowess is one thing you have to remember because once looked at from a political perspective, we’re considered as an unstoppable threat of power and that we need to put ‘down’..those guys, you have to use it with responsibility in mind. ”

“That’s what I am thinking about when Stan Lee-san created Spider Man.”

“..at least Stan Lee himself got a good message for his fictional work,” said Shin-oji with the same smile. “I believe we should go to the Adventurer’s Guild now for your registration, Touya-kun.”

“Right..”


	6. Under The Guidance Of A Top Swordsman Once Renowned As The Wind Breaker

The man who was known as Minato-oji's younger brother and a father to Senju-Namikaze Shiro "Tobirama"-kun, Senju-Namikaze Shin-oji, brought me in to enjoy the sights of **[Adventurer Guild - Uzu]** building showing its simplicity and glory as the country's 'Main Guild HQ' located at Elementalia's capital, **[Uzu]**.

The building itself before we entered the district where the guild building was located after leaving the same district, was one of the biggest ones I've ever seen in my life as expected of Uzu being this country's capital city.

"Touya-kun," called out incognito Shin-oji. "Back in a day before you and the boys were born, I exchanged blows against numerous swordsmen from HEMA and others and won. Those guys..without magic, they're decent swordsmen."

 _'HEMA, huh? I've heard about it from the internet and school._ ' I thought, recalling the day when I heard other schools took interest in that martial arts and usage of weapons. My school back on Earth when I was 'alive', got clubs dedicated to it and that I spar with my school mates as per the advice of Koujiro-jiji, the cousins' grandfather and master swordsman who taught me the **[Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style]** , to "hone your spirit as an individual and responsible swordsman.".

"Ehem," added Shin-oji who smiled at me as we were getting near the guild's door. "This world as we all know got magic and fantasy like the ones we've seen in various literary fictions. Except not having "hero summoning" and "you must slay the evil demon king or deity to save the world" or whatever that is cliché, the things from here..got an organization, the **[Adventurer Guild]** , that serves as a bank and taking on jobs or request posted by the client. Those job requests..they're the ones doing the mediation and client background check. Also, whatever the skill set and prowess adventurer may have, even as requested by any nobles, influential persons, and politicians, they decline it as per their regulations and confidentiality of adventurers unless we're talking about disgraced former adventurers similar to the hunted types Naruto-kun and Nagato-kun encountered during 'those days'."

_'I see..'_

Shin-oji continued, "With black rank being the starter rank or beginner level and the gold rank being the highest, there's also ranks for an adventurer party which is the same as registering only for it to be added with party member names and updating party information via any branches of the guild. Personally, some higher-ranked parties I met..well do not have quality and specializations of its members but the number of finished party quests alone without improving their skills themselves...yeah they may brag about themselves having a higher rank than others, but in reality, they're weaklings and bad character types. "

 _'Just like those wallet warriors who don't know how to play a game. They have money but no skill to support it.'_ I thought, taking note at Shin-oji's disgusted face of bad adventurers' ruining the image of the guild.

"So what you need is quality over quantity and character to form an efficient party, Touya-kun." finished Shin-ojii with an easy-grin, the infamous Senju-Namikaze Grin I found from the cousins and their relatives, for example, my kouhais and sparring partners, Itama and Kawarama Senju-Namikaze. "Also, this idea can be applied for founding an army and organization...if you were to be the sovereign ruler and need a foundation of top-notch swordsmen that can make Musashi Miyamato and others approve of, this guy here got your back"

 _'You don't have to tell me that, Shin-oji.'_ While I am happy Tobirama's father will support me someday, I sweatdropped at the idea of myself being the sovereign of a country because I do not have much experience in playing politics and governance. I was only a former ordinary student from Japan who hasn't bothered with politics yet including guild politics from online games. I mean, if I were to were to be a sovereign, it would have been easier if there's an idea of having a ceremonial constitutional figurehead monarch who is the unifying symbol of the country and people like this country here, **[Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia]** because "a country," in the words of Koujiro-jiji, "without people can't function. Without people, the citizens, progressing life there, and developing it, it'll be dependent on the number of certain familiar individuals like absolute leadership and sole reliance on unelected leaders. The lessons learned from the absolute leadership governance of the past told us those unnerving consequences to the country....including the surprising arrival of the Americans by Matthew Perry himself which we learned at the time of our country's history, modernization, refining, and acquisition of new knowledge is the key."

"Shin-oji," I replied, bashfully. "The current me...I can't because of 'that'. While I have what 'he' made to my smartphone for my conveniences and to know what's happening 'there', I need to witness and understand the essential parts of the country's system - the constitution - as a whole."

The older swordsman who was once known as The Wind Breaker, who I learned from Koujiro-jiji's retelling when taught me the basics of swordsmanship after that 'fated day', grinned. "That's what we're here for, right? To give you help, support. and advice? I heard my boy Shiro-kun offered you help and support when you arrived here...I know deep in his heart he is happy to see but think of it as thank you for looking after my old man...and also as his father because when he told me of his 'previous fate here' at the hands of those crystalline pests, I was worried. ..just think about that. He was happy to see you here."

Seeing the man smiling at the end, I nodded in understanding.

With the doors opened, in courtesy of hooded Shin-oji who reverted to his normal self with a grin, a view of adventurers, young and old, having different races, working and chatting added with various guild staff working, entered my sights with Shin-oji himself in front.

"This is it, Touya-kun."

Reaching the guild counter, I witnessed Shin-ojii flashed his silver-ranked guild card to one of the staff manning the station who bowed first then went back to us with what appeared to be necessary tools and a piece of card(?) for registration.

"Ummm..have you explained the guidelines and basics to your companion?" nervously asked the staff member, a dog-eared beastkin(?).

"I did except the card thingy...I told him of the ranks though." replied Shin-ojii who in turn turned his attention to me."Touya-kun, the rules, and regulations of being an adventurer are simple: (1) In order not to complicate schedule of the client or time, be it independent or party, only 1 request is to be taken at a time until you finish the current one, (2) A failure of fulfilling the contract require adventurer to pay the contract breaching fee, (3) Multiple failures of not fulfilling the quest in a row and malicious behavior, will result revoke guild registration and not able to register again at any adventurer guild and wait for 2 hours since that's the time limit for taking new request because..you know fufu, (4) 5 years of inactive duration is the only limit. Once exceeded, the registration will expire, (5) When doing hunting quests, keep in mind of designated hunting areas not outside because once outside the boundary, it's not counted, (6) Unless it'll damage the guild and its reputation, the guild itself will not doing anything to a fight between the adventurers, (7) If the majority or one of the party guild members have higher rank than the current rank of the request, they are allowed to take one, and lastly, (8) As for the guild card ownership, it'll do 'wonders'. Touya-kun, I'll let you borrow mine to see what I mean."

 _'Wonders?_ 'Taking away Shin-oji's silver-colored guild card from his finger, the moment he let go of it, I noticed that the card turned blank.

"This is what I mean of 'wonders', Touya-kun." explained Shin-oji. "The card ownership validation and 100% REAL genuine thing is the best way to say you are the REAL DEAL, the real adventurer in flesh, not those conmen or fraud because of its magic and technology applied to it. From what you are seeing currently, the card just now turned black because it's not me holding me, its registered owner, but others besides the owner, meaning you for this case, Touya-kun."

 _'If only such technology and technology existed on Earth..it'll be hard to make counterfeits and fakes.'_ Surprised and impressed at the protection and measures against the counterfeits and imposters, I gave it back as it became silver-colored back to Shiro-oji's fingertips once more.

"That's the way the guild works, Touya-kun." said Shin-oji who woke me up from surprise as he asked me a question once more. "With basics explained by me earlier, are you ready for registration?"

Nodding affirmatively, the older man smiled as he let the staff member place the apparatus and set it up.

Observing the older man for a while, I recalled the day Koujiro-jiji examined my progress at the dojo when I came back from school and finished the tasks related to it.

'My boy Touya, at your age, I can see once more the day I trained Minato and Shin. You only need to keep your emotions in check because swordsmen such as Sasaki Kojiro lose from fights because of it. Tactics, empty mind and technique is what makes a top swordsman, a top swordsman. Remember that.'

"I am ready." I replied to him.

"Good," he said. "Miss, you can start now."

"Mochizuki Touya-san, right? The registration process required a drip of your blood...the rest..I will do the work." the guild staff member then gestured to me to show my finger which I did, not before double checking the filled information bearing my name.

With the filled card in place over the registration counter including the registration apparatus, the staff member used what appeared to be a 'magic' rubber stamp by placing it over my soon-to-be guild registration card as I noticed magical circles hovering on the card itself and the rubber stamp.

"Here's your card, Mochizuki Touya-san." the guild staff member said. "Thank you for your registration and joining the ranks of adventurers. We hope you enjoy your journey of being an adventurer."

 _'Right..what should I do next?'_ I thought, grabbing my card which in turn became black and highlighted from my grasp.

"You are now a registered adventurer just like me and others, Touya-kun." Shin-oji commented with a grin. "Now let us look for a request to see what you can do in combat."


	7. Under The Guidance Of A Top Swordsman Once Renowned As The Wind Breaker Pt. 2

“Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Technique: Twin Winds of Thousand Lakes!”

“GAH!”

With a rapid slash from my magic coated blade after making a fastly zigzag, our request’s target, a two-horned wolf bear fell down bleeding, dead with a clean hole in its chest.

Whipping off the blood away from my blade as per my accidental habit from my training days under Koujiro-jiji’s tutelage as I knew my weapon was enchanted not to get dirtied from blood and other factors, I turned my attention to see Shin-ojii clapping.

“I see, you mastered a technique from our clan’s kenjutsu, only for it to be added with fantasy elements here.” happily commented Shin-ojii with a smile as he stopped clapping. “When did you grasped it, Touya-kun?”

Shin Senju-Namikaze, he definitely was like a carbon copy of Minato-oji except having longer silver hair and better wind than Minato-ojii without magic and god abilities. Wearing the same clothes that gave him no attraction or recognition, for his incognito disguise. he looked like more wandering warrior than a rounin.

“It was when I was 9 years old, Shin-ojii.” I replied to him. ”Using it in actual combat...it took me a while to refine it with the help of Imperial Blade’s Setsuna-san. The concept..it was Tobirama-kun’s idea the first place.”

 **[Imperial Blades]** ,from what I learned from Naruto-san, one of the co-founders, they are Elementalia's version of Round Table except the pseudo paramilitary organization itself being more of elite added with prestige and brotherhood, measures that promote healthy competition, rules that do not affect the kingdom's political stability and governance, background checking and importance of personnel management that keep out of bad eggs, and protocols regarding dealing with non-Elementalian parties, which all of it, together, in Naruto-san's words at that time, a better version of Round Table in this world.

"Setsuna-san, huh?" commented Shin-oji as he let out that familiar Namikaze grin. "My son picked right sparring for you then because he lived way longer before Pre-Elementalia Era ...you know him being a half-elf and half beastkin who experienced lots of battles and skirmishes in his life.”

“I thought the same about elves.” I said while carefully cutting the horns of this target with a wind spell as I got to witness the horn, within seconds, detached.

“Haha,” laughed off Shin-oji. ”It’s not like every day you get to see races besides humans here. However, one thing for sure, is that we need to silent the supremacists like those Yulongese pricks with their fake history and brainwashing bull propaganda in Yulong, the zealots from Rammish Theocracy, and possibly others we may not know that were considered enough to be our _former home’s_ terrorists. It may not that be easy for a dream of world peace but I have other obligations to keep an eye out for Elementalia’s possible trading partners and to do things to keep everything a ‘normal’ and taking ‘them’ out as a whole.”

 _‘World peace, eh? That’s some long-term goal.’_ Storing the required horns at the bag and store the same with **[Storage]** null spell.

The null spell, **[Storage]** , was literally what was -- a storing any desired to any area like a sort of personal dimension bank without items being changed as long as it within. To make use of it, the user must have an affinity of null and knowing the function and image of the spell. For this null spell after I saw it in action from Naruto-san, I pictured something like an invisible wormhole that is personal dimensional space.

“How nice, you know **[Storage]** null spell. It’s definitely one of the must-haves for every person,” commented Shin-oji as he then asked me a question. “From where and whom you learn it, Touya-kun?”

“I saw it in action from Naruto-san, Shin-oji..including other spells from Tobirama-kun.” I replied, thinking about the books and demonstration given to me by Naruto’s cousin.”Being here in this country, it felt like more tutorial thingy of MMOs.”

“Hah, it sure is.” Shin-oji said as let out a familiar grin as he gestured me to listen which I did. ”Now here’s another a useful null spell for you to learn: **[Gate]**.”

“Gate?”

“Some kind of ‘normal’ level of Divine Teleportation but with a wormhole that leads to any place or area as long as the spellcaster got a gist of it,” explained Shin-oji as I saw him looking at his right. “Now for the sake of practicality, let’s use this to turn over the questto the Adventurer Guild --- **[Gate]!** ”

With him saying the spell name, a wormhole appeared right next to the man once known as The Wind Breaker.

“From here, I set the gate to my manor because that’s the desired location I want for our stop before going to the guild.”

“Nice.”

“I’ll go first, Touya-kun.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Touya-kun, welcome to my humble abode. As what our Senju-Namikaze Clan teaches us for many years since Mafuyuki Senju when he first established what’ll become known as the Senju Tenets during his time in Heian Period, the amount used for constructing this came from my own personal pockets, not by unjust means.”

“Wow, I am not sure if I can come in..it felt so wrong.”

This beautifully made mansion, it looked well enough to say a working fusion “Japanese architecture meets the West” fusion similar to the Meiji Era, almost bearing a semblance to Rokumeikan Hall with modifications to it. Whatever the total cost for this, ignoring my detection of classified not-for-sale world economy breaking **[Elementalium]** as one of the materials used for constructing this beautiful building, I somehow recall the words of Sasori, an Imperial Blade, this “Rokumeikan Hall” clone, was an art.

“Don’t be, Touya-kun. We’re all family here. You are welcome to visit us anytime including my wife, your Aoi-obaa.” said Shin-oji.

 _'Koujiro-jiji told me about her being a master swordswomen who can go toe to toe with Shin-oji.'_ I thought, thinking about the day when Koujiro-jiji shared another life story during the time when I was under his tutelage.

 _'A pair of rivals becoming lovers and parents...it's not everyday to see it successfully happen.'_ Letting out a smile at those thoughts because it made me meet Tobirama for the first time during our childhood, I said to Tobirama's father, "Okay, Shin-oji. Pardon for intrusion."

With us inside his residence, we were greeted by a row of maids and servants.

A beautiful gray haired woman with crimson red eyes, standing between the middle of the rows, smiled at us as I witnessed a sight of Shin-oji coming over to the woman and hugging her.

"Welcome back, dear." said the woman.

"Thank you, Aoi."

Letting go from hug, she maintained her smile as she directed it at me. "Touya-kun, right?"

I affirmed.

Aoi-oba continued, "My boy Shiro-chan, told me about you. I saw your training through _‘him’_. I am very impressed. Also, I would like to thank you for looking after my father-in-law on behalf of us because we missed him dearly.”

 _‘World God, you sure make up things to cover the unfortunate accidents you made.’_ I thought as I said to her, “You’re welcome, Aoi-obaa, he’s like my grandfather to me. If not for Koujiro-jiji, I may not have become a swordsman today and that I may have to rely on the ‘enhancements’ he put on my body by him on the battlefield.”

“Hearing it from you, Touya-kun, I am happy.” Aoi-oba said as I got to see her pouring tea to one of the unused teacups as she offered me the now-filled teacup. “You came back from your training, right? Why not take a break for a while? We have extra clothes for you to borrow including a shower room.”

“Thank you for your generosity, Aoi-obaa. I gladly accept.” I said.

* * *

“Congratulations for turning in your first quest, Touya-san. On behalf of the guild, we expect you to grow into a fine mannered adventurer someday.”

“Thank you.”

Taking back my card from the guild receptionist after she finished updating it, we left the guild for the **[Phoenix’s Next]** to meet someone.

His name was Ernesti Echevalier, a former Japanese turned newbie god like me.

According to my smartphone, the travel time to **[Phoenix’s Next]** was so ridiculously long that I likened it to a 5 hour flight which was true because we’re here at **[Elementalia International Airport]** for a ride. Our ride was to be an airship going to **[Dragon’s Mountain Peak]** , a Russia-size island northwest of Snow County Region.

“I cannot believe there’s a lot of airships right in front of us.” I commented, not getting over my surprise of this redundant vehicle from our former world getting a use here.

“Hey. hey, at least it’s with magitech than the _‘old ways’_.” jokingly replied Shin-oji. ”If there is one thing that maximized its full potential, that’ll be materials, magic and science in this world because if there are no materials and metals better than the ones ‘ _back home’_ , it’ll suffer the same fate.”

“I guess so.”

Suddenly, an announcement echoed throughout the whole airport as it gave me a memory of foreign school trip to the kendo tournament held at Manila Kendo Club, two years ago as I heard the voice of airport staff handling the announcement.

“Attention passengers to Elementalia Airways Flight 2020, your flight to **[Dragon’s Mountain Peak]** is on-time. Ready your boarding pass and go to Gate 2. I repeat, your flight to **[Dragon’s Mountain Peak]** is on-time. Ready your boarding pass and go to Gate 2.”

“Touya-kun, let’s go to Gate 2.”


	8. A Glimpse in Phoenix's Next - Last Day

Ernesti Echevalier, formerly Tsubasa Kurata in his past life, I heard that name, Tsubasa Kurata, in our former world from news article about a former programmer who died from an accident. He was older than me when he died. But I didn't expect his current self, Ernesti Echevalier, to be younger than me by four years which I find awkward for having a 12-year-old magitechnician and engineer to be younger instead of an older guy. He hid that fact from his fiance but he recently told her about it including about himself being a newly minted god like me.

"This is the whole **[Phoenix's Nest],** Touya-san." introduced Ernesti as he pointed the floating projection of the region displayed in the middle of the table."This region here is the alternative summer capital of Elementalia, Snow County, because of the winds and weather similar to Russia if you go to Suzaku Crossing."

 _'Russia, huh? At least our former country has friendly relations with them.'_ I thought while listening to the fellow former Japanese.

"When we set this up during the "Construction Boom Phase in Elementalia" as I call it, which is still on-going, I can say that there are not many troubles during the construction except the **_Old Faction_** problem we took care off at the cost of their lives."

"Don't you mean outrighted pulled black operations that eliminated them with one swift, Ernesti?" commented Shin-ojii with a knowing grin.

"That's the same thing, Shin-sama." said Ernesti."At least we won't worry about the so-called ICC or weaponized human rights crap from the terrorists under the guise of 'activists'."

"Yeah and my boy is thinking about pulling the same thing on Belfastian Old Noble Faction there in Belfast. He wanted retribution and to save his fiancee's friend. A divine retribution if you ask me considering he's one of 'us. " jolly commented the Wind Breaker.

"Remind me not to piss your son off, Shin-sama."

Shin-ojii chuckled after sipping his tea. "Nah, you're good. Just make sure not to give a 'dangerous' bug OS to the mechs and computers that might ruin the very important cores. Microsoft received hate from those problems back then....and not yet fixed especially Wi-Fi thingy and who knows how many - oh, don't forget the airplanes back in our former world."

 _'Tell me about it. At least there's an alternative besides Android, Windows and other Operating Systems.'_ I thought, very glad that my smartphone does not use it.

"Okay, I'll tell my associates to be careful on the OS." said Ernesti as he turned his attention to me. "Touya-san as for today and during your stay in Elementalia, I am very glad you enjoyed the sights here. Elementalia may be bigger than our former world's Rome and others including fictional works made by people from our former world, the world here is a much bigger place."

Shin-ojii smiled and chuckled while nodding his head.

 _'Eh? Why did Shin-ojii laugh?'_ Not knowing why he laughed, I went with the flow as I thanked them. "Thank you for everything. I will tell others about Elementalia someday."

The two smiled.

"Well then, let us go to Suzaku Airport." said Shin-ojii with a grin. "The things we'll be giving you for your first visit to Elementalia will be there before we enter IAS Beginnings."

"Thank you very much, Shin-ojii."

Shin-ojii continued. "Once we land in our destination, a merchant named Zanac will escort you. If you see a store named Fashion King Zanac, he's that well-off store's founder."

"I-I see." I commented, almost cringing at the name of a business. "Is there something I need to be wary of in Belfast? Bad guys, similar to bad guys from old factions, you know..."

"Yes." replied Shin-ojii. "Shiro or should I say Tobirama will give you the list of names once we get on board the ship. Just do your own thing without knowing it, okay Touya-kun?"

"Okay."


End file.
